Digimon Adventures Episode 1
by Ikiram206
Summary: A human boy at the age of 14 gets sent to the digital world. So now he has to figure out how to get back to the real world, but along the way he meets friends and learns that he has to save the Digiworld.


Digimon Adventures

Episode to the Digiworld

By Victor Sepulveda

There I was standing in the presence of Golemon's shadow. He raised his arm high in the air and shouted "Golem Punch!" As his giant fist came down I thought that my life was over.

Wait. Let's back up to this morning, I was sitting in my cabin with my friends Erik who was white, wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, had green eyes, dark green short hair, and wore green lined skate shoes. Darrin who was wearing red basketball shorts, a red shirt over a white t-shirt, red sneakers, had deep red eyes, red streaks in his long black hair, is tanned. Zane, who was white, wearing a purple t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white shoes with a purple star on them, had spiky purple hair, deep blue eyes that looked purple. Me, Rick who was white, wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt, blue, black, and white tennis shoes, had light blue eyes, and long brown hair. We were sitting in our beds talking about what we were going to do. "What's for lunch today," Darrin said.

"I think it chicken soup with crackers," Zane said.

"Gross," Darrin said in disgust.

"Well at least we get food," I said. "I'm going for a walk. See ya guys." I walked out of the camp hearing the guys talk about some games or something. I walked into the fields watching kids play volley ball, playing music, and drawing. Soon I walked all the way down to the lake, sat down, and stared blankly into the waters.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shining light in the sand. At first I thought it was a crab or glass, but it caught my eye, so I got up to my feet and walked over to it. "What the heck is this thing," I said in an odd voice. I picked it up and it was a strange device. "What is this thing called?" I pressed the left button and a silence rolled over me. Nothing happened for a minute or two. A beep from the device broke the silence. "What was that?" On the screen popped up a little image of a mammal like creature with bat like wings.

"Hello," a voice came from the device.

"Hello," I said in fright. The screen turned a bright yellow. A beam of light shot out of the device. I dropped the device in fear. The device started to vibrate so fast it turned yellow and burst into light.

After the light died away I looked at the ground, but the ground wasn't sand it was dirt. The device was on the ground near my feet. I reached down to pick it up and suddenly I looked up to see the creature I saw in the device.

"Hi. Friend. I've been waiting here for you a long time. My name is Patamon, and yours?"  
"Uh-It's um- Rick. What are you? Where am I?"

"I'm a Digimon and you're in the Digiworld." I looked around in forest. I walked for a while, searching for help.

I finally found a rock cliff. I looked down at the beach and ocean. "I best find some food."

"I can help you there," Patamon said in excitement.

"Follow me." I followed him down a hill to the beach. Patamon glided over the water. "Here you go. There is fish in the water everywhere." Fish were everywhere as Patamon said, but that was the problem.

"How do I get the fish?" Patamon had a smile on his face. He sucked in a bunch of air, puffed up like a balloon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon released all the air at the water where the fish were the most. A shot of air hit the water sending fish onto shore. "There you go," Patamon said while gasping for air.

Much later I got a bunch of sticks and twigs, made a fire, and settled into the sand cooking the fish in the fire. "Hey Patamon."

"Yes."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." Patamon and I ate the fish and fell asleep in the sand next to the rock cliff.

That morning I got up and looked for a little more wood to feed the fire. "Hey Rick," Patamon said.

"Ya, What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We could stay here for a while."

"But what after tha-" Patamon was cut off from an odd shake in the ground. Suddenly the cliff started to morph into a giant golem. "Golemon," Patamon said in fright. Golemon crashed through the cliff side. We backed away from the cliff. Golemon stepped on the fire, destroying it. He roared out "THIS IS MY HOME LEAVE NOW!" Patamon flew high up in the air, sucked in a bunch of air and shot it at Golemon's forehead.  
"Boom Bubble!" The attack didn't even faze him. Golemon raised his hand and smacked Patamon down into the sand hard.

I backed up to where my feet were in the water. Golemon's back expanded and the volcano shaped pillars on it grew. "Mega Napalm," Golemon said. The pillars in his back glowed red, then shot three fire balls into the air. They clustered together and combined into a mega fireball. The ball shot at me. It came so fast I barely got time to dive out of the way. The fireball exploded evaporating the water around it.

I got to my feet and saw Golemon's fist high in the air ready to smash me. He roared out, "Golem Punch!" His fist came down, as I thought this is it. My life is over. I closed my eyes and heard a hard bang. I opened my eyes and saw Patamon in front of me. Golemon's fist connected to Patamon's forehead. Patamon's forehead was bleeding really badly.

Patamon started to talk, "Use the digivice." I pulled the device out and pressed the left button. Patamon glowed blue. The digivice turned deep blue and started to vibrate. It shot a blue beam at Patamon. A crest flew towards me. I grabbed it, the screen of the digivice popped out and I slid the crest in. It shut tightly. I aimed the digivice at Patamon and it shot a deep blue beam at him.

Patamon started to morph. "Patamon crest digivovle to Stegomon!" Patamon changed into a stegosaurus and roared. "ROOOOAAARRR!" Stegomon charged at Golemon. Rammed his head into him and thrust him into the air. "Guillotine Wheel!" Stegomon rolled into a wheel and started to spin. Then he launched into the air after Golemon. When he hit Golemon its like Stegomon cut right through him. After that Stegomon changed back into Patamon in midair. I ran to where he was going to fall and caught him.

"You okay?"

"Y-y-ya," Patamon said while in pain.

After that we settled back into the sand spot again. I got more wood and restarted the fire. Patamon helped me get more fish to eat. We ate the fish after cooking them in the fire and went straight to bed.

The next morning I grabbed wood for the next 2 days, just in case. Patamon managed to catch at least 12 fish by himself. I kept the fire going by feeding it wood. Patamon flew around in the forest looking for berries and food. While he did that I made a hole in the side of the cliff for food storage about 4 feet above the ground. I did this with the survival knife my mom gave me before I went to camp. I thought to myself _I wonder if anybody's out there. _

Later when Patamon came back with a pile of raspberries, I put all the food in the storage hole except for 2 fish for me and Patamon. Soon after we ate the fish the sun started to go down. To myself I thought _will I ever get out of this place? _"Thinking of home," Patamon asked me.

"Ya, how did you know I was thinking that?"

"I can read people's minds. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Ya that's cool, but will I ever get out of here?"

"I'm not sure, but while you're here I'll protect you."

"Thanks Patamon." After that we fell asleep in the sand. That night I dreamt of my mom and friends in the darkness. They started to fade away. I screamed "Wait up for me." I tried to chase them but they disappeared into the darkness.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, gasping for air. "What a bad dream. I better go back to bed." I laid back down into the sand after feeding the fire. I thought _tomorrow we're going to look for other people in the woods. _I fell back in to slumber.


End file.
